docmcstuffinfandomcom-20200215-history
All Washed Up
"All Washed Up" is an episode of Doc McStuffins. It airs with, "Rescue Rhonda to the Rescue". Plot After Robot Ray malfunctions mid-save, Doc takes him in and explains the importance of listening to the doctors orders. '' Summary Doc hides a small coin in the sand while she and Donny play pirates. She begins to tell a story about Pirate Stuffy and Pirate Lambie when they suddenly run into trouble! But Donny pulls out Robot Ray to save them. Just then, their father calls for Donny to remind him that he is supposed to be cleaning his room. So Donny runs off to hurry up and do this as Doc brings the toys to life. Lambie and Stuffy decide they wish to play Pirates when Stuffy begins to shake the boat roughly until Lambie tells him she doesn't want to get wet. But she does wish to find the treasure when suddenly the Wicked King appears! He tells her the treasure is his and he gets anything he wants because he said so. Lambie wants the treasure though so the both of them try to find the golden coin Doc buried. Robot Ray then turns on and mentions that he will help them and he manages to chase away the Wicked King! Lambie is very happy and thanks him when suddenly Squeakers appears to play. But Robot Ray begins to think he is a sea monster and tries to attack, though Doc and the others try to tell him who the "sea monster" really is. Just as he grabs onto Squeakers he suddenly slows down and comes to a complete stop! Seeing this as an emergency Doc rushes into her clinic and tells Hallie about it before quickly checking over Robot Ray. When Doc turns him over they all stare in shock when she opens his hatch and a whole bunch of water pours out from it. This turns Ray back on, but he has no clue what he's doing in this room and Doc explains to Ray what happened, she then tells him that to make sure he is okay they're going to give him a total physical just to be safe. After Doc examines Robot Ray, she explains that all of the water that got into him had caused him to power down, but since all of the water was gone, it allowed him to run properly again. Doc then begins to explain that he is a toy who can't go into the water, like Stuffy and Lambie. But other toys, like Squeakers, can go into the water. This concerns Robot Ray. So Doc suggets that he learns how to recuse other without having to get into the water. With that in mind, Lambie goes back outside in order to find the treasure as Ray makes a mental note to remember what Doc told him to do when they suddenly hear Lambie cry out for help! Running outside, Robot Ray uses his special vision in order to find her riding on a train being controlled by the Wicked King. Lambie and wicked King both tell Doc and the others how he won't release her until she tells him where the treasure is, but she refuses. Robot Ray goes to save Lambie, but he doesn't listen to everyone as they tell him to not go through the sprinklers, which causes him to malfunction again. Inside the clinic, Doc releases the water once more and begins to tell Ray that he'll only stay safe if he listens to her direct orders. But just remembering them won't do any good if he doesn't follow them. They then begin to sing a song in hopes of teaching Robot Ray the importance of this. Ray promises he'll listen better and everyone returns to go, play Pirates. and find the treasure. Only they find it missing. It's revealed that the wicked King has found it, though he ends up dropping it right after and it rolls into the water! Lambie and Stuffy try to grab it but something happens, causing the boat to tilt over with them in it. Ray tries to help them but he suddenly remembers that he can't go into the water. So using his suction cup wire, he manages to pull Lambie and Stuffy to safety, as well as get the treasure! He asks about the Wicked King, who is floating in the water and Doc informs Ray that he's safe in the water. He can even float. With that in mind, Doc reminds the toys to "go stuffed" when she hears Donny coming and they resume playing as the episode ends. Quotes *Lambie: ''Can I get some help here? ....Stuffy, help, here, now! ''---'' *Evil King: The evil king always gets what he wants. Except arms, I could do with some arms... But besides that, I win! Trivia *When Doc shows Ray's picture, notice there are other colors then blue in the picture. But she's only holding a blue crayon. *While Lambie is riding on the train, its somewhat obvious that she could have just got off of it. Gallery Evil King.png Ray Wet.png Rescue robot ray.png Squeakers.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1